


Over the love (rewrite in progress)

by Castielgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Original female character - Freeform, Depression, F/M, Not really incest but whatever, Reader is named, Suicidal Reader, Temporary Minor death of the reader, sick reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:23:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8788891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castielgirl/pseuds/Castielgirl
Summary: What if Claire had a sister? How would they react to Castiel coming back into their lives? What if he falls harder than ever when he accidentally falls in love with one of his vessels daughters? What if she was more traumatized than she let on? Follow Kaycee Novak and Castiel as he attempts to reconnect with the sisters and help them with their lives, finding love along the way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's not really incest since Jimmy's no longer there. It's just Castiel.

Castiel stared at the laptop screen intently. A picture of his vessel, Jimmy stared back, a smile on his face. Above the picture said 'missing person'. After Hannah had decided to give up her vessel to return to Heaven, it had made him think of his own vessel and his family.

Jimmy Novak was long dead of course. The man had died the first time Cas had when he first rebelled and got blown up by an Archangel. The man was a hero and now awaited for the time when his family would join him in Heaven. But his remaining family was still on Earth somewhere and it was Castiel's job to make sure they were at least okay and content with their lives.

He remembered Jimmy's wife, Amelia and their two children, Claire and Kaycee Novak. The two girls had been only twelve when Castiel had taken Jimmy for the second and last time. When he'd turned his back on them because Heaven had forced him to obey. It wasn't hard to find them. Guilt hit him hard and he sighed, powering down the laptop and falling back against the car seat.

Finding the girls wouldn't be a problem but getting them to listen to him and trust him might be. He wasn't sure how they would react to him after all this time but he owed then to at least help them with their lives if they were struggling. Anything they wanted he would give. Because they deserved it and because he really did owe them more than anyone else.


	2. Chapter 2

It was dark out when Claire got caught shoplifting and taken back to the care home. She struggled the whole way hurling insults and threats. "Get the hell off of me you pervert. I'll sue your ass!" She snapped.

A young black woman stood waiting for them, a look of exasperation on her face. "What did she do this time?" She asked the black man holding her.

"Shoplifting," he replied, his voice serious.

The woman finally turned to Claire, who was glaring harshly at her. "That's 24 hours in isolation."

Claire rolled her eyes. "Ohh, scary. Like I care," she said sarcastically before she was pushed into a room. The two adults watched as she stalked around the room angrily, yelling and punching the wall.

"Who is this kid?"

"One of our frequent flyers, Claire Novak. Sister of Kaycee Novak."

* * *

 

The next morning in the isolation room, Claire sat near the single bed staring blankly at her phone. She huffed angrily. She hated being apart from her sister. Kaycee was the only true family she had left. Randy and Dustin only counted as family but not true family.

She looked up when the door opened and a warden peered around and said, "Novak! You got a visitor."

Claire stood up slowly and dusted herself off, a look of hope and disbelief on her face as she stared back. "Really?" She asked.

"Your father's here to see you," he stated. Claire stiffened at that and stared at the door. A second later, a familiar person entered the room. Her eyes narrowed as she observed him carefully and as soon as she heard his voice, she knew it wasn't him.

It was Castiel.

The man stepped forward and stopped. "Hello, Claire. It's been a long time."

Claire suppressed a snarl and clenched her hands. She wanted nothing more than to rip him apart and cause him as much pain to him as possible the way he did with her and Kaycee.

Castiel turned to the warden. "May we have a moment?"

"I'll be outside."

He waited until the door was closed before he turned back to the blonde. "I'm _not_ your father," he told her.

Claire ignored the pain in her heart and scoffed. _"Obviously._ I'm not freaking stupid. You think I can't tell the difference between my father and some asshole?"

Castiel ignore her insult and stepped closer. "Claire-"

"Is he still in there?" She interrupted quickly. She had no interest in talking to the one who took her father away and ripped her entire family apart.

The Angel looked down at himself then back to her, a look of regret in his eyes. "No. This vessel was ripped apart on a subatomic level by an Archangel. Twice."

Claire pulled a face and pointed at him. "Then how the hell are you...?"

"I was reassembled. Your father IS in Heaven," he tried to assure her. It didn't work.

Claire scowled at him and turned her back on him, desperate to keep her raging emotions under control. "Good for him, good talk now get the hell out!"

"Claire-"

Unable to hold back anymore, Claire whirled around and yelled furiously. "What?! Huh, what? You took everything from us now what the hell do you want now?!"

Pain filled his eyes as he really looked at her. It was obvious she was angry - no furious but it was more than that. He could tell she was in pain because he could see it and feel it. "Nothing. I just...I came here to help you."

A cynical smile spread on her face. "Oh, yeah? Why's that then?"

"Because I've hurt you so much. Both of you. Where's your mother and sister?"

His answer was not what she expected and despite wanting to to get lost, she ignored it and went to sit down on the bed. "Couple months after you...she just took off. Dropped us off at our grandmas and went to go find herself. I guess she's still looking." She finished with a sneer.

Castiel nodded sadly. "And where's Kaycee?"

Claire shrugged. "She's here. Probably in her room."

Castiel looked around the room. "And your both in a Child's prison?"

"It's a group home, stupid. We didn't exactly have anywhere else to go when our gran died. Got passed from foster families and places like this. Livin the dream," she finished bitterly.

Castiel looked down feeling guilt and shame. "Claire, I'm sorry. I can never replace what I took from you but if there's anything you need - anything at all."

"Anything? Then get us the hell outta here."

His eyes narrowed in question. "How?"

* * *

 

Castiel felt helpless as he was told he couldn't take either girl. He had gone to a meeting with Claire to try and get them both out but it had gone wrong. He hadn't even seen Kaycee yet and he couldn't help but wonder how she was and whether the girl hated him too. The thought was depressing but a high possibility. He decided he would help them by getting them out later and turned to leave when he bumped into someone. It was a young girl. "I'm sorry," he said quickly, turning to look at her. The girl slowly looked around blankly at him and Castiel's breath hitched a little.

It was Kaycee.

He could tell it was her because she was the spitting image of his vessel while Claire looked more like her mother. He expected her to say something or yell like Claire had but it seemed like she didn't recognize him. He frowned at her blank expression. She looked bad. Her eyes were bloodshot as if she hadn't slept right in a long time, her dark hair cascaded messily past her hips. The worst thing he had to guess was that she couldn't even tell it was her father standing in front of her. Granted, he wasn't actually her father but still...

"Kaycee?" He called tentively to her.

"Do I know you?" She asked flatly.

Castiel's frown deepened. She sounded tired. How could she not make the connection between them? She should've recognized him by now. She was more connected to Jimmy than Claire had been and look how the blonde reacted. Something was wrong here. "Kaycee, it's me, _Castiel."_

Kaycee's face twisted in confusion as she fought to remember the name before her eyes widened. He winced, waiting for the anger he knew she had to have but once again her reaction - or lack of one threw him off. She chuckled and waved a hand dismissively. "That's nice," she commented.

The Angel just stared at her in disbelief. "What's wrong with you?" He murmured to himself. His eyes narrowed when the girl suddenly went ridged as a white man in his 20's turned the corner and caught sight of them. She backed up and hit Castiel by mistake but she didn't seem to notice. He could feel her body trembling as the man walked over to them and he scowled.

He was startled when she suddenly turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Daddy!" She cried. Castiel blinked in surprise, his anger fading for the moment as he looked down at her. "Have you come to take us home now? I wanna go home now." Her voice was soft and almost childlike and it made the Angel uneasy. Why was she talking like that? And why was she so scared all of a sudden? Something wasn't right here and he knew it.

"Kaycee," the man called smoothly. She tensed. Castiel could feel her grip on him tighten. Her refusal to let go of him caused concern. He tried to gently pry her off of him but stopped when she began to panic. "I need to take you back to your room now. Your daddy can visit another day."

Kaycee glared darkly at him. "I'm not a child. Don't talk to me like one." The man raised an eyebrow as did Castiel. Kaycee ignored him as he tried to grab her and buried her face in Cas's neck. "No!"

"Kaycee-"

The instant the man touched her, Kaycee shrieked loudly and started to struggle when he managed to grab her arm. "No! No, get off me! Get off!" The man ignored her and wrapped his hands around her hips, lifting her up with ease. "Get the fuck off me, you fucking perv! Let go. Daddy. Daddy, help me!" She screamed, reaching a hand out to him.

Castiel stared wide-eyed in shock. He was taken aback by the raw fear in her eyes as she was taken away. She was still struggling and screaming but he could see it wouldn't last for much longer. She was weak and tired and he was right. She suddenly slumped forward, her hair completely covering her face. She was still shaking. His lips trembled in heartbreak as they walked out of sight. What just happened?

No one noticed him disappear into thin air just like no one noticed Kaycee's tears.


	3. Chapter 3

It was night and Kaycee sat huddled against the wall with her cover. Her eyes never left the door and neither did the fear. As soon as they had rounded the corner after the scene with Castiel, the man holding her had pretty much dumped her in her room with a sly grin on his face that made her want to run. She wanted to scream and beg for the Angel to take her away from there but she knew it was pointless. He hadn't bothered to help her earlier which only proved once more that he didn't really care. Didn't care enough to help her, didn't even care enough to answer any of the prayers they sent as kids until they finally decided to stop because it wasn't worth it.

Why he was even there was beyond her. Rage, bitterness and helplessness ran through her and she got up and went to the small fireplace in her room. It took little effort to move it to the side to reveal a small entrance. An entrance no one knew about. It was theonly way out and Kaycee had been careful not to let anyone know about it. Not even Claire. This was her secret.

A small relieved smile spread across her face and she eagerly climbed through, making sure to return the fireplace where it was originally. She made her way through the entrance and outside before running off as fast as she could. And this is what Kaycee did every night.

* * *

Claire lay on her bed. She was still awake and remembering the events of the disastrous meeting earlier that day. She couldn't believe the one being that took everything from them and ruined their lives before taking off God knows where for so many years and ignoring them, actually had the audacity to show up out of the blue claiming to want to help them.

Claire called bullshit. The only one he wanted to help was probably himself. And even if he DID, it was too late. They didn't need him anymore, didn't want him around. The only problem she had was getting out of there and helping Randy, who took her in and gave her a roof. Kaycee could stay here. She was fine here anyway.

But how was she going to get out? Her answer came shortly when she heard footsteps in the hall heading straight for her room. She stepped back in fear as the door handle twisted as someone tried to get in. She wanted to call for help but who would come? No one. She was relieved when she saw it was only Castiel. "Oh, it's you."

"Come on."

"What are you doing?"

"Getting you outta here. We need to go get Kaycee," he replied softly, turning to walk away.

She followed but stopped when she saw a few bodies on the floor. "Are they-"

"Sleeping. Where's Kaycee's room?"

Claire moved down the hall and he followed behind until they came to another door. She knocked on it quietly. "Kaycee? Kaycee, it's me. We're getting out now. Let's go."

No answer.

Claire frowned. Castiel grabbed her hand and a second later they were inside the room. It was empty. "What the hell? Where is she?"

"I don't know. We should wait here until she comes back," he said and went to sit on the brunette's bed. Castiel couldn't help but feel something. Whilst Claire had turned into an angry, hurt teenager, Kaycee had turned into something completely different. He didn't know what was worse; the anger and resentment from Claire or what he got from Kaycee.

He could still feel her warm arms around his neck, her pretty face buried in his neck, her warm breath ghosting across his skin making him want to shiver and the way she tried so desperately to hold onto him like he was her only lifeline in the world. The fear and hate he saw in her earlier towards that man didn't help either. The disgusting words she called him made him sick. Deep down, he had a feeling she wasn't one to say something like that out of anger or spite. She meant it. She and Claire were different. Claire uses anger as a defense it seemed. He sighed angrily to himself. What had happened to these girls throughout their life to turn out this bad? Surely, it couldn't be just his actions?

It was about 30 minutes later when they heard a small noise from the fireplace. Both got up to stare at it in confusion. Claire gasped as the fireplace moved to the side and a small familiar figure stepped out. It was Kaycee. They glanced at each other as an oblivious Kaycee turned to position the fireplace back. She turned around and got to her feet, dusting herself off before looking up and gasping at the sight of them. Her eyes were wide and the two couldn't help but secretly compare her to a guilty child that just got caught sneaking back in the house.

Claire crossed her arms and schooled her features, tapping her foot impatiently. "Well?"

"Um...I, er...I was-I was just, um..." She stuttered, glancing between the two.

"Uh huh," Claire snorted. "So, sis. Is there anything you wanna tell me? Anything at all?" She shrugged, a knowing look on her pretty face.

Kaycee turned to look back at the fireplace before back at them. "Um, no?"

"No? Well, what about that then?"

Kaycee winced. "Er..." Her eyes turned to Castiel and used his presence to her advantage, changing the subject quickly. "Why the hell is he here?"

Claire just rolled her eyes and headed to the door. "He's busting us out. And don't think I don't know what you're trying to do here. This discussion is so not over," she warned.

Kaycee glared at her back. "Sisters," she muttered darkly under her breath as they followed her out. She didn't notice the smile on Castiel's face.

* * *

The trio found themselves at a diner. Claire sat next to Kaycee, digging into a plate of chips while Kaycee had a burger with chips. She was starving. She hardly ate at the group home and with good reason. She tried not to think about all that as she drove right into the chips with gusto. Claire laughed at her sister. "Geeze, Kayc. Slow down. You're gonna end up choking."

Kaycee froze then smirked at the blonde mischievously. She tilted her head and waited until Claire brought her drink to her lips and took a gulp before asking innocently, "Choke on what? The chips here are too small. Wouldn't you rather choke on something else?"

Claire's eyes went wide and she spat out her drink and doubled over, coughing harshly. Kaycee pointed at her and burst out laughing, clutching her stomach.

"You bitch! You totally did that on purpose," Claire accused. Her cheeks had turned a light shade of pink.

Castiel suppressed a chuckle at their antics as Kaycee blinked innocently. "I don't know what you're talking about." She said sweetly but the smirk on her face told them a different story.

"Yeah, right. You know damn well I didn't mean it like that," the blonde grinned back.

Kaycee just smirked. "Then be more specific next time."

"Whatever. So, now that I've had time to ask, why do you keep refusing to eat at the group home?" She asked casually, catching the brunette off guard.

Kaycee stiffened, her smile fading, a haunted looked filled her eyes and they flickered over to the exits as if she were about to bolt from them. Claire didn't seem to notice this but Castiel did. "Don't know what you're talking about. I do eat."

"Then why are you so defensive?" Claire challenged. Castiel tilted his head, also waiting for an answer.

"I'm not!"

"Yeah, you are. Kinda."

Kaycee huffed and turned her gaze to the window. The conversation turned dead so Claire turned to Castiel. "You know, you seem different now."

"Different?" He questioned.

She nodded. "Yeah. The Castiel I remember was stuck up and you just wanted to punch him in his stupid Angel face."

Kaycee snorted softly but said nothing else. Castiel's eyes softened. "I don't think I was that bad," he protested half heartedly.

"Oh, you were," she replied instantly. "But now you're...nice. Like a doof, no offence."

Castiel sat back. Neither noticed when Kaycee rested her head against the window or when her eyes slowly closed as she finally succumbed to the lack of sleep. "Yes, well, before I was very self assured. I was convinced I was on this righteous path. Now I realize there is no righteous path, just people trying to do their best in a world where it's far too easy to do your worst."

Claire put her drink down on the table. "Wow. Deep."

Castiel chuckled. "Yeah, for a doof. So, where do we go next?"

Finished with her plate, Claire wiped her hands. "Look, as much as the meal and the break out was appreciated, I don't need a babysitter. I can take care of myself."

Castiel frowned, not understanding. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you felt guilty so you busted us out. So thanks but we're good. Even Steven."

He didn't seem to notice the anger slowly creeping back into her voice. "But you might need me," he protested.

Claire got up and grabbed her coat. "I don't need help."

"Claire-"

Claire could see he wasn't going to back down so easily. A plan formed in her mind. "Well, why don't you go pay for the stuff and I'll be back in a minute?"

Castiel nodded in relief. He didn't notice as the girl snuck out the door. He DID however, notice his wallet was gone and ran outside just in time to see Claire getting into the back of a car. He stared after her. "Damnit!" He muttered. He scolded himself for not seeing it coming and walked back inside. His eyes fell on Kaycee, who hadn't moved an inch. He tried tapping her but she didn't respond. "Kaycee?" He gently raised a hand to her face and moved her hair. She was fast asleep.

Castiel's eyes softened at the sight and he felt his annoyance at Claire fading away the more he stared at her. Both girls had grown up to be beautiful and smart in their own ways he knew but Castiel somehow felt more drawn to Kaycee than Claire. It was strange and he couldn't understand why but he didn't mind.

Not wanting to wake the girl up, he carefully moved his arm underneath her legs and lifted her into his arms with ease. Her head fell against his chest but he didn't mind as he carried her back to his car. Finding Claire might be difficult but right now, his priority was getting a place to stay for Kaycee. A motel perhaps?

He nodded to himself. The Winchesters slept in motels all the time. He hoped she wouldn't mind when she woke up. His eyes kept straying to her sleeping form throughout the drive. He couldn't help himself. She looked so beautiful, so peaceful like this. He had a feeling she was having trouble sleeping properly for whatever reason. Hopefully, he would be able to help her.

* * *

_At the tender age of 14, Kaycee flinched in her bed as the floorboards creaked outside her room. She whimpered in fear, knowing what was going to happen. Again, she found herself praying for help but as usual, no one answered. The door open and a man stood under the door. He leered at her in a way that made her skin crawl. This man had been abusing her at night lately and the worst part way, her foster mother knew. Kaycee knew she knew but never stepped in to stop it. That was when Kaycee realized she didn't care._

_She shrunk back when he climbed onto the bed. She could feel her heartbeat racing and cringed when he grabbed her leg and pulled her towards him. She struggled to free herself from his grip despite knowing it would just make things worse for her._

_Slap!_

_Kaycee held her stinging cheek, tears pouring down her cheeks as his large hands covered her small body..._

Kaycee woke up with a loud gasp. Sweat coated her face and she panted as she scoured the empty room. When she saw it was empty, she relaxed. She jumped when she heard a voice next to her. "Kaycee?"

She flinched back until she saw who it was. She sighed in relief. Her relief then turned to anger when she remembered her dream. She wanted to scream at him, curse him to hell and back but more importantly, she wanted him to know exactly what his actions had done to her. But she couldn't. She turned away, not wanting to lose control of her temper and say something she might regret later.

She wasn't stupid, far from it. Castiel was the one who got them out and he could easily take them back if he wanted. Kaycee had to be careful of what she said and did if she wanted to stay out of that place once and for all. Unfortunately, that meant doing whatever he said without questioning him. She couldn't afford to lose the only freedom she just gained because of him. She swallowed back her bitterness and anger so she could answer. "What?"

"You should be asleep."

Kaycee resisted the urge to snap at him and thought of what to say. Should she lie about her dreams? It seemed like a good idea but in hindsight if he were to find out she lied, he would probably beat her for it. That left telling him. But she didn't want to do that either. Telling him mean explaining everything and she didn't want to have to relive it all again if she had another choice. Not to mention he would never look at her the same again.

She would be what she tried so hard to ignore. She was broken...weak...worthless. No, lying it was then. She would take the consequences later. Castiel stayed silent. He waited patiently while she pulled herself back together. It wasn't hard to tell she was trying to be careful with what she told him. Castiel wasn't naive. He was well aware he had a long way to go to repair the damage to his relationship with both sisters. They were both still so hurt and angry and it was hard to get through to them but he hoped in time some progress would be made.

"Where's Claire?" She asked instead.

Castiel resisted the urge to press the girl for answers and reluctantly allowed her to change the subject. "I don't know. She ran off at the diner. Do you know where she went?"

Kaycee shook her head. "No."

Castiel's shoulders sagged in disappointment. "I guess I'm just going to have to call for help then."

She snorted in amusement. "From who exactly?"

Castiel looked uncomfortable. "The Winchesters."

Kaycee glared at him. "Unbelievable. Why am I not surprised?" She threw back the cover and jumped off of the bed.

Castiel frowned. "What do you mean?"

Kaycee spun around angrily. "What do you think? First, you ruin our lives with those people and now you wanna call them up?! What the hell's wrong with you?" She spat out defiantly.

Castiel's face fell. "Well, what would you have me do?"

"Find her yourself. Can't be that hard, can it?"

"That would take longer. We need to find her now. The Winchesters could help."

"You call them up...and I'm outta here," she warned flatly.

Castiel stopped. Her expression was unreadable so he couldn't tell if she was lying or not. He felt lost and unsure of what to do. She wouldn't really leave would she? His gut told him it was possible. But if he didn't call them, how would he find Claire? He felt conflicted. As much as he didn't want to hurt Kaycee, he forced himself to ignore her warning and dialled Dean's number.

Kaycee clenched her hands in fury. It rang for a couple of seconds until Dean answered. _"Hello?"_

"Dean, it's me."

Kaycee shook her head in disgust and disappointment and scoffed. "Whatever." She turned her back on him and grabbed her bag. She was not interested in staying with someone who wouldn't even listen to her. She didn't bother saying anything when go off the phone.

"Kaycee?" She ignored him. "Kaycee?"

"Whatever it is, I'm not interested," indifference in her voice.

Castiel tried to be reasonable. "I can't find Claire. I need their help."

"Good for you," she stated coldly.

Castiel winced at the coldness in her tone. "Look, I'm sorry but I need to make sure she's safe."

Kaycee shrugged, uncaring. "Still not interested."

Castiel huffed, irritation coating his voice. "You're being childish. I understand you don't like the Winchesters but-"

"Don't like em?" She suddenly interrupted. "They fucked our lives up just as much as you did! You're damn right I don't like em."

"You can stay here. You won't have to see them."

"Yeah, you're right, I don't. Cause I'm outta here."

Castiel regarded her carefully. "I'm trying to be reasonable here."

"And I'm trying not to care," she retorted cheerfully. "So we're even."

Castiel glowered darkly. "Perhaps the reason no one wanted to adopt you was because of your poor attitude. You're insufferable." He immediately regretted his harsh words when he hands stilled on the zipper of her bag.

Kaycee's eyes closed in pain and her lips trembled slightly as she remembered all the suffering she went through after being adopted. To have all those memories she tried so hard to forget thrown back at her through words felt like a kick in the face. To have him basically tell her she wasn't wanted hurt more. His words cut deep and it felt like her heart had been sliced open and left to bleed out.

"Kaycee-" Castiel reached out remorsefully. He was taken aback at the pure hatred in her eyes as she glared at him.

She pushed all feelings to the side so she wouldn't breakdown. She tossed the bag onto her shoulder and turned to leave. She'd already been attacked physically and sexually. She sure as hell didn't need to be attacked emotionally as well. "Piss off!" She spat scornfully and slammed the door behind her.

Castiel was left wondering how he was going to be able to repair the damage left in their broken relationship or if it could be fixed at all. It never occurred to him that he would soon regret letting her walk away from him. Especially when he would get a call from the hospital later on telling him Kaycee was in intensive care after being viciously attacked.


End file.
